


Her Eyes Half Shut

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese spend another countless time with each other in bed around 4pm in the late afternoon...





	Her Eyes Half Shut

Therese held her hand out and watched Carol bring hers close along with their fingers entwined together. She gazed through half closed eyes upon Carol rising up with the bedsheet falling off her breasts. Carol lowered her head and pressed her mouth gently against Therese’s lips. Therese’s eyelashes fluttered as she was returning back the kiss. She nestled her head a bit on the pillow and remained silent.

“I love you,” Carol spoke. Her voice was low and deeply sincere. She brought their hands together only inches away from her lips and started rubbing her nose along their knuckles; feeling the tiny hairs brush around the tip of her chin.

“I love you, too,” Therese responded with a soft mewl coming up from the back of her throat. “I love you so much, honey...”

They fell quiet once they heard the telephone ringing downstairs and the sound of a motor engine running outside belonging to one of the delivery trucks rumbling through the city streets.

Carol chuckled and cuddled herself more on top of Therese under their layers of twisted bedsheets entangled their bare bodies. 

“I’m not going to answer that,” Carol spoke through the phone’s high shrilling of tones.

“Neither am I,” Therese grinned. “I’m staying right here.”

Carol then had buried her face onto Therese’s breastbone, inhaling her earthy, green tea scented bar of soap.

**xxxx**


End file.
